AniWorld
by SuperSajin
Summary: im only writing this for my friends, and if you dont like this story nobody is twisting your arm to do so! so if you dont like it you can simply read another story. if you do, than you may continue reading and dont bother reviewing -.-
1. Meeting Tasha

"And thats how Einstien became such a great scientist!" Mrs.Dove says, my history and science teacher says. I yawn, one of the several people who did so. My friend, Tracy, leans over to whisper in my ear,"At least we have no homework over this, or I would say it was a waste of time. and I cant belive you looked actually interested, Tasha!" she adds sarcastically. I grin and nod, we never do have homework in here ebcause Mrs.Dove usually forgets.  
  
Soon the bell rings, allowing us to leave this piriod. I stand up and collect my books, Tracy doing so beside me. "So, Tasha, are you going to ask Tim out yet? I know how much you like him!" She giggles as I feel my cheeks turn red. I always had a big crush on Tim, ever scence the third grade. I could picture him, a blonde angel, going out with me, a black-haired freak. He had the most beautiful blue eyes...  
  
"well, Tasha?" Tracys words interupt my thoughts. I shake myself metally "uh...Ill wait....really...." I was always shy about asking some guy out, expecially Tim. She rolls her eyes "youre probably waiting to turn into a anime character off that show...whats it called, Dragon Balls?" I roll my eyes "Dragon Ball Z" I correct her. I may not be a whole TV fanatic, but I always manage to get home to watch Dragon Ball Z.   
  
We walk out together, heading toward the bathroom. Tracy grins "you should really get over that show, Tasha. Its scrambling yuor mind" I laugh slightly "No it isnt!" Tracy rolls her eyes "yea......what about that time were you ran around school with a blonde wig on saying you were a Super Sayin?" I laugh "that was a long time ago! I wouldnt do that now, that Im in high school!" Tracy laughs, too,"how can you be sure?" Soon we step into the bathroom and gaze into the mirrors, digging through our purses to redo our makeup.  
  
I gaze into the mirror, looking at my pale face. I happen to be one of those types of girls that, no matter how much blush I use, my face reamains pale. I also have straight, black hair that I cant do anyhting with. I cant curl it, its just too straight and limp. One other thing to describe myself is that Im a toothpick. I have some problems with my stomache, making it so that no matter how much i eat, i remain skinny.   
  
I open my purse and take out some blood-red lipstick. I start to smear it on my lips when the bell rings again.   
  
Tracy blinks, in the middle of putting on some blush "But the bell isnt supposed to ring for another five minutes!" She says, looking confused. I walks over to the door and gaze out to see what was going on. The bell rings again and I sigh "someone mustve pulled the fire alarm...." I shake my head and walks back over to my mirror, continueing to put my lipstick on. Tracy grins and puts her blush up "if we hurry, we can leave and say that there was a fire so we have a reason to leave!" I grin and grabs my stuff then pull on her arm "then lets go! I dont want to stay here any longer!" She smiles and grabs her stuff too, just when the bell rings again. We laugh as we run out into the hall and down toward the exit, running out. Our houses were just down the way, so all we had to do was run home. 


	2. The wish

"Tasha! what are you doing home so early?" My mom asks as i barge into the house. I grin and dump my things on the couch "Fire alarm went off, they let us out" I lied. I lie easily to my parents. Mom simply nods and walks off to the kitchen, muttering something about children. I yawn and was suddenly attacked by my little sister. "Hiyas Tasha! Whats you doing home?" She gazes up at me with her big brown eyes. I hug her and give her a nugie "why do you ask, Carri?" I grin.  
  
She shrugs and pokes me on the forehead. I drop her and push her playfully "dont poke me!" She giggles and runs off to her room. I sigh and roll my eyes "If I ever have a kid, dont let her be like Carri..." I stand up and head toward my room. I walk in and collapse onto my bed then reach for the phone. I dial Tracys phone number and wait for her to pick up.  
  
Soon she picks up and we start talking. We talk about all sorta of things. Boys, girls, gossip, and other things. After we were done talking, it was already about six o'clock in the afternoon. "Tasha, dinner!" My mom calls from the dining room. I stand up and stretch, my green tee stretching with me, making the dragon design on it stretch oddly. I yawn as I walk out of my room toward the dining room.  
  
I sit down at the table, yawning. My mom sets a plate in front of me and I pick up one of my forks, prodding the chicken lasagnia. "Why are you a vegitarian, mom?" i ask as I stuff a forkful of noodles in my mouth. Mom shrugs, stuffing Carri into her seat to make ehr stop squirming. "I just dont want to eat red meat. Chicken and turkey and fish are fine with me, though. I wont eat steaks and hamburgers and that" I shrug and sooon finish my plate.  
  
I set my plate in the washing machine in the kitchen and i head toward my room, glancing at a clock that says it was already eight PM. I lean against my windowsill, gazing at the first star that grips my eye, wich is usually the same star. I sigh and think outloud to myself "I wonder what its like to be an anime character....just for the heck of it..." she laughs at herself "how silly....its just a show....Im being childish...." She undresses and slips into some pajamas. she lays down on her bed and glances at the star outside her window again "but it would be nice to meet them....or even live in the anime world...." i yawn and closes my eyes, seeing the star sparkle before i pass out. 


	3. New world

When I awoke I saw.....the sky. How odd, I think to myself, why in the world would I be staring at the sky when I was supposed to be in bed? I shut my eyes again "This has got to be a dream..." I mutter out loud and I realize my bed has gone as hard as a rock. My back suddenly has a surge of pain and I groan, opening my eyes. I was laying on a large rock and it feels like I fell onto it.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of eyes were staring into mine. I scream and scoot away from them and realize that it was a boy. A boy who was floating in mid-air. I feel one of my eyes twitching and I desperately try to make it stop. He smiles, his grey/blue/purple hair falling into his face a bit. "Hello, miss! I saw you fall from the sky, are you okay?" I swollow and nod slightly. Another little boy appears, too. He flies up to the other one and laughs slightly "It looks like you surprized her, Trunks!" I blink, not beliving what is happening.  
  
A little voice inside my head said 'Be careful what you wish for, it may just come true' Jee, thanks. I think to myself and stand up wobbily. My back snaps loudly and the boys grimance. The other boy, the one with black hair sticking out at odd angles, hovers over to me "That fall mustve hurt! You sure youre okay?" Trunks flies over next to the boy "of ource shes not, Goten! Dont be so simple-minded!" Goten smiles and rubs the back of his head "well....think we should tell dad? He might know why she fell from the sky!" Trunks nods and gazes at me "Hey, miss, whats your name?"   
  
I smile weakly, just now noticing how everything was 2-d and so was I. "Im Tasha, nice to meet you..." Both of them nod "Im Goten" "Im Trunks" Goten flies over to me and gazes into my eyes "do you know how to fly?" Trunks flies over to him and punches him on the arm "if she did, she wouldnt have fallen on her back! Duh!" Goten rubs his arm and laughs slightly "oh, right..."  
  
I gaze around, still thinking that I was dreaming. "How did you two say I got here?" Goten smiles and points upward "You fell" Trunks zooms behind me and pokes me in the back "Im surprized your not dead!" He jokes. I smile weakly and laugh hallowly "haha....yea....me too..."   
  
Trunks then glares at goten and me "Are we gonna go see Gotens dad or what?" Goten smiles and nods "I almost forgot! Um.....how do we get Tasha there?" Trunks smiles "We'll fly her there, of cource!" I blink, hoping that tehy wont drag me. Trunks and Goten both fly to each of my sides. They both take my hands and smile at me. Goten gazes at Trunks "Ready?" Trunks nods them grins at me, almost a little evilly. Soon they both took to the air, taking me along with them, screaming, toward a little house on an island in the far distance. 


End file.
